


One of many Truths

by Chymom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chymom/pseuds/Chymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next set of challenge lines.<br/>Hey hey slow down; I'm listening; sorry boss; I didn't see anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of many Truths

Title: One of many Thruths

Series: Hidden Rooms

Rating: PG going into R (it dosen't go to far but it is heading that way.)

Author: Chymom

Beta: Myself and auto correct

Word count:1,051 words

Character: Danny (Danno), Steve, Chin, Kono, Grace, and a few unknown people.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANYTHING FROM HAWAII FIVE-0 or any thing that you might have before hand knowldege to. However, everything else is mine.

Warning: This story goes into some dark areas. There will be somethings true and some that might be off a lot. Please keep in mind I have never been in this place so its not coming from my past. However, if hurting someone physical will cause you pain in any way please don't read any more.

Challenge lines: Hey hey slow down; Sorry boss; I didn't see anything; I'm listening

One of many Truths

"Now were where we?" The voice beside his partner spoke.

"What do you think happened here?" Danny didn't have to see the hard lines on his partneres face to know that this guy already knew the answer.

"What do I think happened here? That's rich we both know what it was and after today there will be no doubt in anyones mind what kind of killer you really are." The sharp words were matched only by the sound of cutting cloth.

"I have killed before! I have never said I didn't. In fact I'm telling you right now that when I get my hands on you there will be another body added to the count!" The promise in his words fell onto deaf ears as the partially hidden man laughed.

"We will just have to see about that wont we! Right now I have a more pressing issues. What to do with your parnter here."

The lights in Dannys room went from dark to bright. The only thing that Steve could see was his partner. His very naked partner tied to a chair. Before the lights changed again he had quickly sought out Danny's face. Only to realize that his eyes had been and maybe still were fixed on the one way mirror . Even thought Steve knew Danny couldn't see him it seemed as if he was looking right at him.

"Aunt Kono, have you heard from Danno or Uncle Steve?" Grace asked concern evident in her voice.

"No, is something wrong? Are you or Uncle Chin hurt?"

"We are fine. Danno didn't come and get me after school. Mom and step-Stan took Charlie to the main land for the next few weeks. I tried calling Danno's cell. Then I tried Uncle Steve. When I couldn't get them I called Uncle Chin and now you." Just like her father Grace got it all out without taking a breath.

"I'm sure they are just fine. Can you tell me where you guys are?"

"Uncle Chin said we are almost at the palace."

"Are you there?" Not hearing anything Grace turned and spoke. "Uncle Chin, Aunt Kono's not saying anything?"

Chin moved his hand in a way that meant he wanted to speak to her Aunt.

"Cuss, where exactly are you?" Waiting a minute still not getting a response he tried a different way. "Kono, you better just be speeding toward the office. Did you hear me?"

"I'm listening. Pulling in right now. I'll boot up the table."

Grace and Chin pulled in not three minutes later and ran towards the offices.

"Hey, hey slow down." An officers yelled as the pair ran past and quickly took the stairs two and three at a time.

"Steve, whatever this is about get this guy! Do you hear me? Make sure this guy knows you don't mess with Five-0." Danny guessed his partner could hear him but, he wasn't sure if the link was open. All he knew was this guy and atleast one other had a glent in their eyes that Danny himself didn't like.

The guy that had been doing the talking with Steve had left a few minutes after Danny's clothing had been removed. Now Danny and Steve were waiting on what happened next.

"OH man, the boss had to pick the nicest play toy for himself! I wonder if he will be mad if I wind you up for him?" A voice behind Danny spoke.

"Lets see how worked up we can get you hum?" The voice was cold and unfeeling much like the hand that was running the length of his arm.

It didn't take long for Danny to see where these hands where heading. This wasn't the soft kind touch of a lover. No, this was the touch of pissed off man. A man after only one thing.

Steve watched frozen for a second as the other person in the room had started speaking. At the touch of the man's hand to his Danno's skin Steve's feet where moving on there own.

"Oh man, you really have it bad for him don't you? I don't blame you. If he wasn't a means to an end I would have loved to break him. But then again, I might just keep him around for a little bit. It could be fun to have a cop in my bed!" The voice on the other side of the glass spoke but, Steve would have sworn the person had been right beside him.

"Sorry Boss, I was just warming him up for you." Touchy man said moving back towards the darkness that could only be the door.

"I didn't see anything. " The words were more laughed then spoken as his hands ran up and down the detectives legs.

"Now Steve, what are we going to do? I still want for others to know what you did in this room but, I think that the detective here should know why I picked his parnter for this don't you? Why don't you clue him into that information as I get myself more comfortable."

A/N: This story has somepeople from the past in it in different places. Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Who do you think this person is? I will give you a hint. It's not the number one bad guy in the show. Do you know what ep these lines came from?


End file.
